


HUGtto Precure Lost Episode Creepypasta

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Kudos: 1





	HUGtto Precure Lost Episode Creepypasta

I remember sending a storyboard to Toei Animation while HUGtto Precure was airing. It was for an episode that I wrote myself. I called it "Giving up Hugtan?! Hana's Future Nightmare" and it took place between episodes 20 and 21.  
  
While Hana was sick, she would fall asleep and the audience was shown into her dream. In the dream, Hana finds out she's pregnant, and driven by fear, decides to have an abortion. She isn't sure about it at first, but as she finalizes her decision, an Oshimaida attacks the city. Hana tries to transform, but is stopped by a yellow-green doppelganger of Cure Yell, who identifies herself as Cure Shout.  
  
"You'll hurt the baby." she says, fidgeting with Hana's Mirai Crystal. Hana protests, but Cure Shout appears unaffected. "Are you sure you're making the right choice? Would you like me to show you what they'll do to your baby?"  
  
Without waiting for a response from Hana, Cure Shout summons a copy of Hugtan, and smashes her head with a hammer. Blood, bits of bone from her skull, and even parts of her brain fall to the ground. I didn't want it to look "hyper-realistic" or anything, the Precure art style would make it gorey enough. Hana looks shocked and disturbed.  
  
"And that's putting it lightly..." Cure Shout whispers as she summons another copy of Hugtan, along with the Pretty Cure Sword. Hugtan begins to cry as Cure Shout approaches her with the sword, but Hana is powerless to protect her. With four clean swipes, her arms and legs are scattered at Cure Shout's feet. Hugtan shrieks, turning pale, with blood still spewing from her wounds, And with one final blow, Hugtan's head lands in front of Hana, who falls to her knees at the sight.  
  
"Y-you're lying!" Hana screams. "They can't do that! My baby will die in peace!"  
  
Cure Shout shakes her head. "You really don't believe me? Then, I guess your PreHeart serves a greater purpose. You want both Emiru _and_ Ruru to become Precure, right? So, I'll give this to them, and once you've processed the reality of the situation, I'll give you a new one and return your Mirai Crystal. Until then, kanashi, kanashi, Nono Hana..."  
  
Hana would then wake up lying next to two beheaded Hugtan dolls, one with its arms and legs also missing. On the nightstand was a Cure Yell doll with a saddened expression and her hand sewn to her stomach, which bore a red stain. Hugtan sat crying in the corner of the room. Cradling her, Hana vowed to protect Hugtan, making a promise to Cure Shout that she would never do anything to hurt her. Cure Shout then reappears, returning Hana's Mirai Crystal as promised, and turns the Cure Yell doll into a new PreHeart. Hana would then go off to fight the Oshimaida at the outdoor theatre, and episode 20 continues as normal.  
  
I also gave Cure Shout a scene in the finale that, for dramatic effect, would have pushed the baton pass back to the beginning of episode 1 of Star Twinkle Precure (she would appear alongside Cure Yell). She sits in Hana's room alongside the dolls, and the screen goes black. "I'm sorry, Mama... But isn't it normal to fear death? Even for an unborn child?..."


End file.
